transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Punk Rocked
Memorial Square(#12045Rnt) - Crystal City The city's tallest towers form a ring around the city's center, more like a hexagon than a square due to the intersection of three thoroughfares. These lofty, deep-seated towers, sturdy yet graceful, block out the view of the rest of the city and dominate the square with sheer height. In the darkness of night, the glittering crystals absorb the bright starlight and reflect them onto the dark, mirroring indigo steel, doubling the twinkling lights. Linked by a series of seemingly-delicate aerial walkways, the glinting towers form the base of what looks like a six-sided spiderweb touched by dew. The "strands" are of the same indigo steel/titanium alloy as the towers themselves, but the numerous, everpresent crystals give them a deceptively gossamer aspect. In the center of the square is a perfect, miniature copy of the original Crystal City sculpted from sparkling quartz crystal and lit from beneath. Rumble is curiously eyeing all the crap leftover from the battle. There's tons of debris in the square. "...Man, drones oughta come an' clean all this up. I ain't a garbage-mech." Most Decepticons probably thought it was really unlikely Autobots would be crazy enough to be poking around Crystal City so soon. But that was exactly why now was a good time to do it. Check out their recovery efforts, maybe plant one of Blaster's bugs if he gets a chance. Mostly because he was small enough to sneak in through tiny passages even the Sentinels couldn't use. And now Spindrift was crawling through the rubble caused by Devestator's rampage, doing his best to stay out of sight. Rumble arrived here just a short time ago, and already seems annoyed at the scope of the mess. He flies over to the area where the underground prison is...was, and peers down into the aperature. "Anyone home???" Of course, where one troublemaking cassettecon is, there can't be another far behind and lo and behold, there's Frenzy. Not silently, either as Frenzy blasts some 'Magic Carpet Ride', except everytime in the song the word Carpet comes up, it's replaced with 'Shuttle'. "Heheee. Man, Blast Off was so steamed! Lucky he didn't get blown out of the sky! Still haven't seen him back yet." Also, any other bots around will know the two Con trouble makers are here, if they didn't already. "Frenzy! It's YOU, mech! It's really you," Rumble greets with a grin. "I got to see him, an' y'know what? You're RIGHT, he's totally steamed. He wants me to be his slave for like...6 Earth months or somethin'. I told him to bang it up his tailpipe!" Spindrift starts to climb up over a pile of discarded girders and rubble, but stops near the top at hearing the music and crouches down there. Just enough to peak over. Those two are here? Ugh, that figures. This place is already a mess, what could those two be doing.. ...Though he peaks up a bit farther, audials forward at the mention of being Blast Off's slave for that joyride. So -that's- what happened to cause that. Rumble, my con!" Metal fist bump. Also, an air guitar riff is played at an exceeding loud volume. "We gave him a chance to have some fun. Too bad he slept through it. That and we only answer to Soundwave...and Galvatron. So yeah, he can stick it with an energon cube." Frenzy lands, taking in the newly improved scenery and wonders out loud. "Ya know bro, seeing the place wrecked like this almost brings an oil leak to my eye. Love when we get to let the big bad cons out to play." Suddenly that weird night makes a whole lot of sense. Though who's stupid enough to go into a rest period where he can get hijacked like that? Even Autobots don't do that, and they're the ones that turn into cars... okay, some of the older mechs do get tickets for dozing off in no-parking zones, but that's not getting driven off at least. Oh well, he's got a more important job to do. Spindrift scoots back and starts to climb down the pile of debris. But the weight shifts under his moment and a few chunks of rubble clink-clatter down the other side noisily. Oops. "Yeah! Only thing that kinda bums me out is that they got to have all that fun with Devastator! An' us? Well, we get the SCRAPS. Again!" Rumble listens for a moment to the hole in the ground that once served as the secret prison entrance. "Sounds like there's --" As Spindrift slips while he's listening intently, he hears it very loudly and turns to look. "...What's *this*??" There's even a record scratching noise as the debris goes clitter-clatter down the pile of debris. Like some sort of past earth human hero type, Frenzy spins in slow motion, drawing both laser pistols from off of his back and aims them towards the area of the pile that was disturbed. "Go ahead punk! Make our day! Come out with yer hands up!" Scrap it all, they heard that. Spindrift looks one way, then another way, then back at the rubble. Well, they already heard him, so quickly he digs his way into the heap, and hunker down there. Rumble smirks, and hits the pile of debris with his pylons a few times. "You can't hide from us, ya little sneak!" *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* -- debris tumbles every which way. And there's that. Rumble, true to his name, starts to shake the place down. Frenzy hops into the air, hovering just a few hundred microns off the debris strewn ground. "Like a needle in a hay stack!" A few warning shots pierce into the pile of rubble as well, hoping for a lucky shot or three. The vibrations don't bother him much thanks to his shielding, but Spindrift still has to squat down as far as he can when several of the shots burn through the pile. Clearly just slipping away again wasn't going to be an option. No room under the pile to build up speed, so he has to settle for just slamming the pile with one of his own clawed arms, that thanks to the destructive duo already loosening it up sends what remains of the pile toppling over towards them. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his It was already broken anyways (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Spindrift misses Frenzy with his It was already broken anyways (Ruckus) Area attack! Rumble suddenly gets buried in what appears to be a sentient pile of debris! "What the ffff----!!!" *BURY* For once, Frenzy thinking ahead pays off as the pile of rubble falls under his feet as he hovers there. "Woah! Talk about moving mountains! Didn't expect it to move on it's own though!" Of course, there's Rumble, buried in the rubble. Now Frenzy can't decide, Shoot the Autobot or save Rumble?! Well, it's not like he has to breath down there or anything. Frenzy settles for a few warning shots across the Autobot's nose before he lands and tries to fish Rumble out. Combat: Frenzy strikes Spindrift with his Pistol attack! Have a taste of your own medicine, punk! Unfortunately there is no time to celebrate as shots pelt across his armor. Spindrift scrabbles out of the hole he had made, which was now open, and skids down the rubble past Frenzy. Though as he skids by his tail snaps whip-like to try and knock Frenzy's legs out from under him and keep him from getting to his brother/twin/whatever. Combat: Spindrift strikes Frenzy with his Tail sweep (Punch) attack! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. Rumble gets uncovered, and steps out just as Spindrift tail-swipes Frenzy. "You don't know who you're dealin' with!!" he bellows, pulling one of the laser pistols off his back and trying to sock Spindrift in the optic with it. "You're goin' down, Autojerk!" Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Bedrock Shatter (Smash) attack! Sure! Hit a con when he's trying to help a brother out! Frenzy goes ass-plate over tea kettle just as he manages to pull Rumble out of the rubble! "Woah! Hey, I didn't order the spin cycle!~" *Crash, Bang, Crunch, Thud* Frenzy lands on the ground, spread eagle, his stabilizing unit malfunctioning at the moment... Combat: Frenzy takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wham! Spindrift gets armbarred by Rumble busting out of the pileup to live up to his name, tumbling off to the side. As he bounces down across the rubble he manages to get rolled up though. So instead of crashing he spins up a discarded panel like a ramp and arcs into the air... then comes back down towards Rumble from above. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Cannonball! Without the pool (Smash) attack! Rumble pulls both lasers off his back, and begins firing a barrage of rage-shots in Spindrift's direction. "THIS IS FOR HITTIN' FRENZY!!! JERKFACE!!" Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Frenzy looks up, a little dazed and then asks, "Yeah, that was for shooting me?" He stumbles up to his feet, blasters still grasped in hand as he switches settings on his laser pistols, "Think yer pretty tough huh? Let's see how some distruptor blasts feel!" Combat: Frenzy misses Spindrift with his Disruptor attack! Spindrift bounces off Rumble and keeps rolling, shots from both of the tape-cons raining around him. Until one of Rumble's bolts nails him at the right angle to send the dillo-bot tumbling out of his armored ball. Claws dig in to the ground to slow himself down. "Jerkface? Look who's talkin." As his gyroscope starts to spin up to speed Spindrift digs in, bracing himself as the vibrations build strong enough to produce a sonic shockwave. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Shake Rattle Roll attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) Triggerhappy is flying over Crystal City, observing the massive damage Devastator had done to the Ministry of Peace. Sure, great idea Soundwave, to bust him out in the middle of the place. Weren't the locals supposed to like them or something? Which was stupid to begin with. He notices the Cassetticons below, having teamed up on an Autobot about their size. "Pff, you two haven't beaten one little Autobot? Is there someone else hiding around here?" he ridicules. "Or do I need to show you how it's done?" Rumble grunts angrily as he endures the business-end of a very unpleasant shockwave. "N-no...you're the jerkface...YOU'RE the one who came snoopin' in here! In OUR turf!~ Guess what we do to Blaster's losers? C'mon, guess!" He looks ready to attack again, when Triggerhappy approaches. "Get outta here! This is our fight, go find your own Autobot to kill!" he shouts angrily. Combat: Rumble takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Frenzy shakes a fist with a laser pistol attached at Spindrift and then looks up at Triggerhappy..."Yeah! Seriously you guy! And it's only been half a cycle. We /just/ found this guy hanging out in that garbage over there!" Frenzy points to Spindrift now, setting both weapons back on his...back. Ahem. "And you, round and...and metal. It's time you heard what we're all about!" Quite possibly the loudest sound generated by any bot or con, Frenzy starts to roll his tape drums, until a screeching, metallic noise erupts. Louder than a jet engine, Louder than Starscream whining at Megatron. Louder even than girls at a Justin Bleeber's son concert. Combat: Frenzy misses Spindrift with his Drum Screech attack! Combat: Frenzy (Frenzy) used "Drum Screech": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Following Triggerhappy rather leisurely in a non committal fashion is the duocon Flywheels. His attention is drawn to the small commotion down below, however, his first reaction upon being made aware of it is is characterized by a loud and unpleasant shriek. "EEEEEKK!! An ARMADILLO in broad daylight! Don't you guys know how to not go looking for trouble?!! That's bad luck, you loony Cassecticons!" However, his actions do not mirror his words, as he begins to descend towards scuffle going on down below. Spindrift is already built low to the ground so he hunchs down and digs in with his claws to keep from being blown away by Frenzy deciding to drop a bass on the fight. Thank Primus his construction is vibration resistant! Though the extreme pressure of the noise is still enough to make him skid backwards regardless. The best he can do is weather it out, letting his super-gyroscope keep spinning in charge mode to build his reserves back up. Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Pfff, looks like I'll just have to show you how it's done!" Triggerhappy retorts. Though he is jolted by an unpleasant scream from Flywheels. "A...what? What the frag, what is wrong with you Flywheels?" Despite this, starts shooting anyway. Because there's a fight. And he needs to show these silly Casseticons how to -actually- shoot. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Let me show you how it's done! attack on Frenzy goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer with his Let me show you how it's done! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Let me show you how it's done! attack on Spindrift goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Space Shuttle with his Let me show you how it's done! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Let me show you how it's done! attack on Rumble goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Space Shuttle with his Let me show you how it's done! (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Let me show you how it's done! attack on F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer goes wild! Rumble looks particularly pissed off that what should be the cassette-Cons fight is now getting taken over! But he decides to take his aggression out on Spindrift, because he's the scapegoat of the moment. "Lookit that. Would you lookit that. Look, Zee, lookit this. Sickening," he complains, as he pulls out his pylons and begins trying to pulverize Spindrift. Of course, he's not talking ABOUT Spindrift, but that doesn't matter... Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Piledriver Assault attack! Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Strength! Damn those Autobots and their shielded, vibration proof armor! "Incoming!" Frenzy dodges aside, thankfully ceasing the horribly loud screeching noise. "Seriously. Did Triggerhappy just shoot at like, everyone? Who's side is he on anyways? I don't remember just now." Though, watching Rumble drop the hammers gives Frenzy an idea. He drops the hammers too! Pylons to be specific, made for hammerin! "Hey Autobum! Let's see if we can't crack that shell of yours eh?!" Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Frenzy strikes Spindrift with his Piledriver Assault attack! Combat: Frenzy's attack has damaged your Strength! Spindrift tilts his head a bit as Triggerhappy shoots... pretty much everything BUT the fight. Good thing this area is already ruined. "If he's the teacher, ya all are getting really desperate." This isn't going all that bad. Until the dastardy duo decide to drop the hammers in duet. Several blows slam against the dillo, bending and denting his armored shell before he manages to pull himself out of the assault. Which looks kind of awkward when he tries to roll up in doing so, only to tumble over on his back because the warping caused by the blows has jammed something. Oh of all the times... With a grunt he gets back onto his feet and tries to aim one of his launchers, but they're partially tied into the same gyroscopic systems, sparks flying and the weapon jerking erraticly as it fires. Combat: Spindrift's Sapper Charge attack on Frenzy goes wild! Combat: Spindrift misses himself with his Sapper Charge attack! .. And then the shot just jams in the barrel instead. No one can be terribly sure what exactly Flywheels is aiming to do by approaching the mechs below, but when Triggerhappy goes, well, for lack of better words, trigger-happy, he yelps dodges desperately. "Oh fragging Primus, I knew armadillos in broad daylight are such luck!! Where the slag do you think you're going? I need to get out of here before my aft is a pile of smoking bolts!" "What do you think I'm doing? Armadillos are NOT bad luck! They're GOOD luck!" The psychotic duo con then commences to reach for Spindrift and place the small Autobot atop his helm. "They will absorb your bad emotions and worries..! And if you have any demons, those too!" F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer transforms into his Flywheels mode. Combat: Flywheels misses Spindrift with his Grab attack! "..." Triggerhappy stops shooting for a moment to watch in disbelief as Flywheels tries to grab Spindrift and put him on his head because he seriously thinks that the dillo-bot will absorb demons. He facepalms. CLANK. "Primus help us all..." he mutters. There isn't a lot Rumble can do to stop Flywheels or Triggerhappy from drifting into the fray to get a piece of the doomed 'dillo. So he just puts up with it for now. "Quit bein' goofy, let's stomp him!!" Rumble insists, kicking at Spindrift's shell angrily. Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Feet of Fury (Kick) attack! Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Strength! Spindrift manages to squirm out of the Duocon's grasp, but as he hits the ground Rumble comes in to give him a good punt across the wreckage once more. Not really looking in the best shape there now. The two punks he could handle, but now he's got multiple Decepticons deciding to but in, and his primary combat systems are heavily damaged. "Now I know why ya all are terrible guest hosts." Well he can still dig, so that's what he does, diving for the nearest pile of rubble and trying to burrow through it back into the undercity passages before they can close in on him again. Combat: Spindrift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter "AGH!! Are you crazy?! This is the worst luck EVER! If you want to survive today, get the slag out of here, armadillos in broad daylight are SUCH bad luck!" Flywheels eeks, and Spindrift squirming out of his grasp is partially due to the fact that he's loosened his grip on the Autobot just moments before he manages to suspend the dillobot above his own helm. "Hey!" He suddenly addresses the Cassecticon harshly, "quit mauling that armadillo! I need him as a good luck charm. He's NOT bad luck, unlike what some may say!" He rudely shoves aside the tiny Decepticon and attempts to chase after the retreating Autobot. "Noooo! You idiots, you let my good luck charm get away!" But as soon as the dillobot disappears, he transforms and flies off anxiously. "Agggh! We're ALL doomed..!" "...He's good luck, or he's bad luck. He can't be both," Rumble muses, looking seriously weirded out by Flywheels and his behavior. Finally, he just shakes his head. That's the weirdest thing he's seen all day.